A gladiator's tale Reversed
by RobinAmon
Summary: a gladiators tale but the other way around. The girls the gladiator and the boys royalty. SasuXSaku
1. Open Road

Name Age

Sasuke 15

Sakura 12

Ino 13

Tenten 14

Neji 15

Hinata 13

Naruto 15

Shika 20

Chapter 1

Open Rode

"In Ancient Rome, people watched othe people get killed for fun. The thought of it makes me sick."

A pink haired little girl is sitting by a fire reading her friend Ino's diary! Another girl enters the room.

"Sakura, what are you doing." shouted Ino. Sakura deperatly tried to think of an excuse. She hung her head in defeat.

"I'm very sorry Ino-chan but curiosity got the best of me." sadly said Sakura

"Sakura what did I say about reading others personal information?" asked Ino

"It could get you killed" answered Sakura.

"Right" smiled Ino. "Come lets go for a walk." Ino reached for Sakura's hand. They head out into the dark." It's awfully chilly tonight."

"Yes" agreed Sakura. They walked the streets of Osaka for about an hour. Then it came, the sound that would change their lifes forever.

"RAID, It's a raid!"

"Oh, no. Come on Sakurawe have to get out of here" whispered Ino. She lead Sakura into a collapsed shed. Then began to place clothes on her." Sakura, remain pure. Stay here don't let them find you, but if they do pretend to be a boy. It'll save your life."

"Ok, Ino, I promise. Where are you going though?" asked Sakura

"I have to protect Osaka" answered Ino. Ino rushed outside and from Sakura's view things were looking bad for Osaka.

The sounds of screaming woman could be heard from around the village. The man were packed into carriges, babies slain and women raped and killed. Sakura could sense that something was happening to Ino. She could not sit Idally by and let her be disrespected. Sakura grabbed a sharp, jagged rock and head out to find Ino. With her long pink hair tucked under her hat she looked like a boy. Suddenly two men came behind her and latched onto her arms, dragging her to the ground.

"No, I musn't give up" Yelled Sakura! She kicked and bit, but she was captured. As they dragged her an arm touched her leg. There layed Ino cold and lifeless. Tears fell from her eyes.

"NO, HOW COULD THEY. INOOO!" she screamed

"Shut up" said one of the men. They tosed her into one of the carriges, knocking her out.

A couple hours later Sakura woke up. She was in a carrige travelling on a dirt rode to a destination unknown. She turned around, she could see men from her village beat up and bloody. She placed her hand on one of them and said,

"_Neem deze behandeling_." The man instantly healed.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" asked the man

"I was captured like you, Kakashi"giggled Sakura. He pulled Sakura into a hug. "Where are we going!" asked Sakura.

"Do you think you can heal the others?" asked Kakashi "and we are headed to Sorin!" Sakura went over to a man with long brown hair, placed her hand on his arm and said her words.

"_Neem deze behandeling_." "How are you feeling Shikamaru?" asked Sakura

"Great" said Shikamaru. After plenty of Sakura's magic was used up, all the men in the carrige were awake and well.

"So, Kakashi what is Sorin?" asked Sakura

"A camp to train gladiators."

"What" shouted Sakura. "I can't, huh. NO, why me, I'm so screwed."

"SAKURA, watch your mouth" shouted Kakashi.

"Ya, ya wat dan ook Kakasji" said Sakura. He put a hand over her mouth.

"No backtalking. That never got anyone anywhere i life!" Kakashi answered.


	2. Sorin Training that litteraly kills

**(Sorin) Traing that literally kills**

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just wanna go home" Sakura began to cry. "Ino's dead and I don't know what I'm gunna do, Ino and you were the only people I have. My fathers gone, mothers dead. And right now I'm frustrated" she screamed.

"Quite down back there, BOYS" yelled the man driving the carrige.

"Hush" whispered Kakashi. "We all are going to miss Ino. She was a good helper and freind." A couple of hours past. Kakashi and Shika had fallen asleep. So Sakura decided to sing quitely.

_Vogel vleugels spreiden uit_

_Openlijk in de even ver als ik zie_

_Wig werden betekend te zijn_

_Samen _

_Als wind blaast_

_Jonge kinderen spelen rondom_

_Zij zijn wat aan ons, reaal makt_

_Verander onze wereld_

_En zie met open ogen_

_Terwijl volwassenen werken_

_Kinderen blijven en trainen_

_Het is echt een mooie droom_

_Wanneer dingen schijn niet_

_Reaal_

"Wake up, you stupid morons" called the driver.

"Leave them, their tired can't you see that. U poop op een stok!" Sakura spit out (She just called him poop on a stick)

"Droevig, she didn't, I mean he didn't mean it" Kakashi explained.

"Well, ANYWAYS. Before I was rudely interupted, welcome to Sorins Camp of gladiators" said the man. They pulled up to a piece of crap. It was old, stinky and staring to decompose. "Get out you bums." The driver pushed Sakura out causing her hat to come off. He grabbed her by her long glamerous pink hair. "What do we have here"

"NO, let me go you jerk" Sakura screamed. Kakashi made the man release her hair.

"Get up. We're going to Zabuza's room. He is the owner if this joint. He'll know what to do with you" said the man. Tears started to flood down Sakura's cheeks. She knew what was going to happen. Every step she took just made her body numb. She knew she couldn't try to run. Her fate had been sealed the moment she was thrown into that carrige.

They arrived at the door. The man (still unknown) knocked on it.

"Who is iy" asked a man from inside the room.

"It's Haku, I found a little girlie girl in the back of my carrige" said Haku with an Italian accent.

"Well bring her in" answered Zabuza. Haku pushed Sakura through the door frame. "You may leave now" demanded Zabuza. He turned to Sakura. "What are we going to do with you?" he said in a seductave tone. That just creeped Sakura out. She spit in his face!

"Your a complete IMBUSOLE, get away from me. Verbrand in de felle kuilen van hel! yelled Sakura (she just told him to burn in the fiery pits of hell, hehe)

"Well, I just throught of a good punishment for you, my darling. You will serve me as a gladiator. HAHSHA that will be funny, a poor defenceless girl taking on a huge brut. Now thats a show you don't want to miss, go back over to the main section and sign up" taunted Zabuza

Sakura stormed out of the room! She walked the long dreary corridors. Dead bodies lay in piles, rotting. She wanted to leave this god awful astablishment, but she really had no choice in the matter. Sakura arrived at the sign up desk. She approuched!

"Name?" blurted out the man

"Haruno, Sakura" she thought this guy was just rude.

"Rank?"

"I am a medical assistant to my friend Ino" she sighed

"Who is your god?"

"Victoria the goddess of Victory"

"Go out to main court, training or should I say people getting slaudered is starting soon" evily laughed the man? (WEIRD)


	3. Bloody Battles

**Bloody Battles**

She wandered around for a while, instead of heading to main court. Sakura was alway's one to get into trouble. Yawning she realized that she hadn't had much sleep.

"I don't know how i'm going to survive this" yawned Sakura. A guard appeared at the end of the hall!

"What are you doing in here?" asked the man

"Uh, um. I'm lost?" answered Sakura

"Well let me help you" said the man. He escorted her to main court, not very nicely if I may add. In fact he dragged her there. She was full of dirt and who knows what else. When they arrived an ugly man was standing there waiting for her.

"There you are" he said. He stuck out his hand. "Hi my name is Gai." Sakura grimaced at his dirty slimy hand. Then he looked mad. Head over to the arena closest to the pig pen. "He laughed as she sulked over to the arena. She plugged her nose in order to block out the stink, If it wasn't bad enough already. Another man pushed her into a line up. He looked her over.

"I don't know how your goning to fight in that get up" said the man. Sakura looked at her long blue dress that went to her ankles. (The men wear tiny little skirts in this time)

"Whats wrong with it?" asked Sakura

"To long" he answered back. The guy took a dagger out of his rope belt, and took part of her dress in his hand. He cut it right to the knee. "There now you'll be able to move." Sakura looked at the now torn, ragged and dirty dress.

"Thank you, sir" she spit out at him. The man just laughed madly! "Ga voedsel een koe. (She said go eat a cow)

"Ok men, and little girls. Some of you may die in training" he said a little to calmly. Sakura's stomach started to churn. "This is whats going to happen, you will be called into the ring and given a weapon. You will fight until the other person is killed or knocked out." the man explained

"But thats murder, vele mensen zullen gedood worden" yelled Sakura.

"Does it look like I care?" the man taunted. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Shikamaru and Chouji, to the ring." The two of them entered. "Pick up your weapons" demanded the man. Shika has shaking uncontrolably, but managed to pick up the wooden katana. "Fight!" As the battle began Shika knew what had to be done. 10 minutes had past by and they were both cut up and bloody. In one split second Shika made his attack. His friend lay on the floor. Shikamaru broke down and fell to his knee's.

"Chouji, I'm so sorry" Shika cried.

"Drop your weapon" called the man incharge. Shikamaru's weapon dropped to the floor. "Exit" he yelled. But Shika didn't move, it was as if he was glued to the spot. Kakashi ran out and helped Shika out of the arena. A boy ran out and picked up the bloody corpse and tossed it into a pile. Sakura was crying, she just wittnessed two friends going at eachother and one ended up dead. Some more fights went by, same result evertime. Sudden death! It was now late in the afternoon. Blood, dryed and fresh was spread all over the place. Then it was her turn. "Kakashi and Sakura, enter the ring." She gulped. How could she fight one of the only people that ever took care of her. It was like killing a father. When he passed her, he whispered into her ear.

"Sakura, just knock me out with een van uw spelt" he explained. Sakura nodded.

Pick up your weapon" the man called out. She picked up the katana knowing she wasn't going to use it. "Fight!" Sakura began chanting some weird words.

"Ik weet dat ik verschillend ben. Speciale bevoegdheid die ik ben gezegend met, kom voor de dag en doe wat u moet." Sakura than appeared to have a green gem on her forehead. Her body glowed. Then her eyes turned a light purple color. "Slaap in een kalme staat van geest" she said in a high and eerie voice. Suddenly Kakashi hit the ground. He had fallen asleep. The mman called it a knock out. But he also realized that Sorin had a very powerful gladiator on their hands!

"Training is over for the day, go to your rooms" he yelled. "Except for you Haruno, Sakura, your comming with me" he announced!


	4. A Discovery Worth About 1, 000, 000

**A Discovery Worth About $1, 000, 000**

"But why, what have I done?" questioned Sakura

"Nothing, but there something Zabuza should be aware of" said the man. He and Sakura walked over to Gai. The pair of them leaned into each other, and it looked like the other man was telling Gai something important. Gai's face became serious.

"Come on Sakura lets go" Gai said very seriously. Sakura really didn't know what was going on. As they headed up to Zabuza's room, Sakura seen men young and old beat up and bloody.

"Ino was right about one thing, this is sick. People that are in charge of these operations are cold and have no heart. Alstubieft behalve ierdereen mamma" she whispered.

They arrive at that door Sakura was starting to loathe. Haku was standing right beside it.

"Go sit in that chair there. I've got to talk to Zabuza" explained Gai. She nodded and did as she was told. 3 minutes past and Sakura was bored out of her mind. So she sang softly.

_"Vogel vleugels spreiden uit_

_Openlijk in de lucht, die puurdere dan_

_Het is lot even ver als ik zie_

_Wij werden betekend te zijn_

_Samen"_

"Wow you have a beautiful voice" Haku Interrupted.

"Really, wow nobodies ever told me that before. Thank!" Sakura blushed

"Please continue" Haku requested. Sakura stood up and started to sing in a very sweet voice and tone.

_"Als wind blaast_

_Jonge kinderen spelen rondom_

_Zij zijn wat aan ons, reaal makt_

_Verander onze wereld_

_En zie met open ogen_

_Terwijl volwassenen werken_

_Kinderen blijven en trainen_

_Het is echt een mooie droom_

_Wanneer digen shijn niet_

_Reaal."_

"So where did you learn the song?" Haku questioned

"Before my mother past, when I was 1, she used to sing it to my friend Ino and me" sighed Sakura. "Now Ino and my mom are gone" Sakura looking like she could cry.

"So what's it about" asked Haku, trying to change the subject.

"Life! Life back in Osaka I mean" she answered. After about a half an hour Sakura Started to fidget, she couldn't sit still any longer. While she had been out in main court she had observed some buff men doing push-ups to pass time. So she got into the push-up position and tried it out! She fell flat on her face. Haku started to laughed historically. "Those guys in main court made it look so easy though!"

"Let me show you how to do it" Haku boasted. He got into the position. After 2 push-ups he was out of breath and fell to his knees.

"Ha, I did 3 push-ups" Sakura laughed. Haku looked frustrated.

"Better not let the boss find out about this, or I'll be demoted to rat boy" Haku whispered. Just then Gai walked out of Zabuza's room.

"Sakura, Zabuza wants to see you in his office/room" Gai looked so serious. She gulped. Very slowly she approached. Sakura took a deep breath in and opened the door. Zabuza was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed.

"Well have a seat" he said in a serious voice. Sakura did as she was told. She felt like she was in deep trouble, but she hadn't done anything wrong. "So at the sign up desk you never bothered to mention that you had these, um powers I guess you could say."

"The guy never asked me" Sakura very honestly answered.

"So is there any other special talents you haven't told us about?" asked Zabuza

"I can sing too" she blushed.

"Do you know how much I could sell you for?" he asked

"No, sir!" she answered

"About a million dollars" said Zabuza. Sakura's mouth dropped!


	5. The Fights Before We Move

The Fights Before We Move

"Oh my, that's messed up" yelled Sakura. "I've never been worth that much ever," Zabuza Smirked!

"Your going to make me rich, little girl" he laughed evilly

"I'm not little" Sakura screamed back at him!

"Go to room 27-A, bottom floor, and write me an apology letter" laughed Zabuza

"You wish" Sakura stuck her tongue out and walked off! Haku and Gai were waiting out the door. They had heard all the yelling from outside the door.

"Sakura what did you do?" Haku questioned

"Nothing" Sakura said ever so sweetly. She walked out of there view, then went at a dead run. A long thinking process was going through her head, she was going to break out. After 20 minutes of running around she found a gate, _PERFECT _she thought. There was only one guard on duty too. And he looked pretty weak, and odd. He had a name tag. Sakura walked up to him, and looked at his name tag. "Um, hello there Ebisu" greeted Sakura.

"How do you know my name" yelled Ebisu

"I have magical powers" Sakura did the eyebrow lift thing.

"Wow, wait. If you your so magical tell me what I had for lunch" demanded Ebisu. Sakura looked behind him. Sure enough his lunch remains were sitting there in plain site. Sakura smirked.

"You had a chicken sandwich, that you stole from the kitchen, and some moldy water that you, I'm guessing found?" Sakura laughed at herself. She just made that up!

"You really are magical, you just guessed everything in my lunch and said where I got it from, I'm impressed," said Ebisu very confused. " Hey, why aren't you in bed" Ebisu asked

"Uh, Um. I don't now where room 27-A is? Sakura lied, really she was trying to leave.

"Well let me get you there" angrily said Ebisu.

"No that's relatively alright" Sakura protested. Ebisu put her over his shoulder and headed to her room. "Zet mij, neer ruk u aan" Sakura shrieked. He just snickered. They arrived at the bottom of the building.

"27-A?" Ebisu asked, Sakura didn't answer she just pouted. She knew better than to beat up a guard, cause then she would be punished. So Sakura bit her lip. When they got to the room. There was an awful stench. Ebisu threw her into the room and looked it. Sakura was now very tired and angry! She laid on one of the benches. The stench suddenly grew stronger. Then she faced the other way. There was a body that had been laying there, rotting for a long time. Sakura began to screech at the top of her lungs. A hand reached up and covered her mouth! Sakura's heart began to pound.

"Shhh, Sakura. It's all right" said a reassuring voice. It was Kakashi! Sakura was shaking in fright while Kakashi tried to calm her. Then she noticed a rather large lump on his head.

"Kaka, did I do that to you?" Sakura asked, suddenly Kakashi looked annoyed!

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" whispered Kakashi. Sakura started to count on her fingers.

"Is that including the one you just said now or without? she asked, Kakashi just laughed.

"Get some sleep Sakura" smiled Kakashi. Sakura laid on the floor, but just couldn't fall asleep. Something was bugging her, but she didn't know what.

The next morning Gai and some guards burst into the room!

"Wake-up" yelled Gai

"Get a different hair style" yelled one of the men that was sleeping. Sakura walked over to Gai and tugged on his shirt.

"I'm hungry" she said so sweetly.

"Suck it up princess" said Gai.

"_Have you looked in the mirror lately"_ Sakura mumbled to herself. Sakura gave him some death glares. Sakura's stomach hurt so bad. She hadn't eaten in a while. The guards started to drag everyone out of the room.

"Come on lets go" one of the guards yelled at Sakura.

"YOU" she roared. It was Ebisu! Slowly Sakura walked out to main court. It was 4:00 AM. Lots of tired man came pouring out into the halls. All so tired. They finally made it to main court. This time Sakura was directed to head over to Gai's ring. She stood there and waited. Gai finally made his way over.

"Well Sakura, today your opponent is The Rat Boy or Lee." "Zabuza doesn't want you to be damaged for sales tomorrow, and word is the best gladiator camp is hoping to buy you" said Gai. "Well go ahead, enter the arena." A boy that looked similar to Gai entered. He caught a glimpse of her and had hearts in his eyes.

"Do you have a problem?" asked Sakura

"Fight" Gai called out. Lee just stood there, love struck!

"Hi, my name is Rat Boy, I mean Lee. Will you marry me?" Lee asked. Sakura was very annoyed. She wound up her arm, and socked him. Lee went flying into the wall. Sakura began to laugh, she knocked him out in one punch!


	6. Big Sale

**Big Sale**

Gai ran into the ring! He looked worried.

"Slow down Sakura. You'll hurt him" he shrieked. Sakura stopped beating Lee to a pulp.

"Hey, he asked for it Gai. And I don't really like guys in spandex jumpsuit things" she said nonchalantly and laughed. Gai picked up the poor boy and started to head to the medical wing of the building.

"Your dismissed, Sakura. Go get some supper" yelled Gai as he entered the building. Food sounded good, but Sakura didn't know where to get it. Suddenly she felt lonely and frightened. She didn't like to be alone. Two men walked past her. So she followed close behind them, hoping to find food. They had been talking about their lives before they were captured. Sakura then got to thinking about her life in Osaka. It wasn't all luxuries, but it was home. And she had people who cared for her there, well at least she did before. Tears started to sting her eyes.

Then she smelled FOOD. She realized her mouth was watering. They had walked into a kitchen type place. She got into line. Sakura looked around; the other people in the room had plates filled with so much food it was like a feast for yourself.

"What can I get you little girl" asked the chef?

"Um, I'll have soup, bread and water" she answered.

"You can have 24 more items" laughed the man.

"No thanks. You can have the rest" Sakura smiled.

"Alright, heres your food," said the man! Sakura thanked him and sat at one of the tables. Some of the other men were staring at her, she felt pretty uncomfortable. Shika and Kakashi walked in. They both had a slight limp. Sakura ran over to them.

"Are you guys alright, is there anything I could do for you" Sakura pleaded!

"We're fine, hoe 'bout you" They said together.

"I'm alright, just really tired, can you guess what?" Sakura asked

"No, what" Kakashi answered. Sakura was jumping up and down!

"I beat up this boy today; he didn't even see it coming" Sakura let out a big yawn.

"I think you should head to bed, the sales tomorrow, and Zabuza is making us all get up at 12 Am. Just so we can prepare" Kakashi sighed. Sakura headed down to her room. She was excited about the sale and then she wasn't. As she walked by one of the rooms she heard two men talking. So she listened in.

"Ya, I head that girl Sakura or something has Tsunade bidding on her. That camp has the best gladiators, and there all in perfect shape" said one of the men.

"I heard that Tsunade's bidding on her because she's got these messed up powers or something. People say she's weird and only hangs out with Haku, Kakashi, and that Shikamaru guy. Most of the people here are scarred of her" said the other man! Sakura broke into tears and ran to her room. She through herself on to one of the benches and cried.

"Why, why me. I don't want to be weird, gifted or special. Can't I be normal" she screamed! Just then Kakashi walked into the room.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He questioned

"Do you think I'm weird, Kakashi?" Bawled Sakura

"Shhh, your not weird, your just you. And please be quite I could here you from outside" he half whispered. Sakura layed beside him and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning came way to soon. The guards burst in at exactly 12.

"Get up, It's time to get pretty everyone" yelled Zabuza. Slowly they all tried to get up!

"Can we sleep a little longer" Sakura said groggily?

"Um lets see. NO" laughed Zabuza. He hit her on the back of the head, causing her to fall to her knees. "Look she's bowing to her master, how loyal" he said very amused with his comment. "Head over to meet Temari, she will make you pretty, for your big devue." Sakura hurriedly made her way down the halls. She didn't like this place, but she loved to look her best. Finally she made it there! A girl with crazy blonde hair was standing there waiting for her.

"Hi, I'm Temari" she said very cheerfully.

"Sakura, Glad to meet you" Sakura greeted.

"Sit down, and prepare to be amazed. And I just love your hair. It goes to your feet. That's so cool" she said happily. Sakura took a seat on the stone chair. Temari took out a brush and started to untangle Sakura's hair. After a good 20 minutes she had it brushed out. Then she grabbed an old style tool for curling hair. It was a large task, but Temari kept in working! After a couple hours past the job was done, so far. "Would you like to see your hair?"

"Yes please" Sakura answered politely. Temari grabbed a mirror. Sakura admired her reflection. Her hair was in ringlets that went to her knees! "My hair feels so soft" Sakura smiled.

"Oh, sit down and I'll do your face now" said Temari

"Alright, make me beautiful" said Sakura joyfully. Temari had traveled to Japan before and had lots of face paint. She put a light powder over her face. Sakura began to cough.

"Close your eyes, Sakura" Temari asked.

"Oh, droevig" Sakura said in return. Temari put some black paint where Sakura's long eyelashes were. Then she put a beautiful shade of purple on her eyelids. It made them sparkle. She brushed over a light pink powder on Sakura's cheeks. "That tickles!" Temari grabbed a fine tipped paintbrush and dipped it into a rosy pink color. She evenly brushed the color on to Sakura's lips.

"You're my work of art" Temari said softly into Sakura's ear. "Now lets go pick out a lovely dress for you to where, Zabuza wants you to look your best swell!" Sakura followed Temari into a medium sized room. It was filled with dresses! "You may pick any dress you want, and Zabuza has also given you a battle robe for when you go to your new home."

"Any dress?" Temari nodded to Sakura. She began to walk around the room. Then she spotted the perfect dress. It was light pink. Sakura tried it on! The dress hugged her body perfectly, and went down to her feet. It also came with golden colored sandals. Temari had some ropes in her hand. She put them around Sakura, it made a long belt type thing.

"Wait here Sakura, I'll be right back" Temari told her. Temari ran out of the room, and returned in a few minutes. She was carrying a blue case. Temari stopped in front of her and slowly opened the case. It contained 2 long light brown earrings and a silver necklace with a green gem in the middle, just like the one that appears on her forehead when she's chanting. "Try them on" Sakura picked up the earrings and put them on her ears.

"They're beautiful" Sakura commented.

"Turn around, I'll help you with the necklace" said Temari, Sakura turned around. Temari gently placed it around Sakura's neck. There was a full body mirror in the room. So Sakura admired herself. "You're so pretty." Sakura hugged Temari and thanked her. "You better head out to main court now," Temari suggested.

"Oh, thanks again. You're the best" Sakura called as she headed out of the room. She ran down the halls with a big grin plastered on her face. When she neared main court, Zabuza was pacing back and fourth at the entrance! She ran up to him. "HI!"

"Your here, that's relieving" he said while hugging her. Right then she was royally creeped out. "You better go get in line. The sales about to start!" Sakura jogged to the line-up. She was last in line, and Shika was in front of her.

"Hi, Shikamaru, are you excited for the sale?" Sakura giggled.

"Not overly, you ?" He asked

"Oh yes, I can't wait to see how people react when Zabuza tells them about me!" Sakura said sounding overjoyed. Then the sales began.

"Gaara. He is very skilled in swords but is very weak in his legs. Shall we start at$100?" Zabuza called out.

"Angia's camp calls" yelled a man with spiky black hair.

"Does anyone challenge?" Asked Zabuza. No one raised their hand. "Sold to Angia." A couple more sales went by. "Hatake, Kakashi. He is very fast and has high intelligence. Most likely to be good at team battles!" Lets start at $500."

"Royal Warriors camp call" called a man from the back gates.

"Ah Shizun (Dunno Sasuke's dads name lol), take him he's yours" said Zabuza kind of scared. This man stood at the back of the yard with guards all around him. The hours past and the sales went on. Sakura was starting to get nervous. She started to make a beat with her foot!

"Look Shikamaru your next" Sakura whispered cheerfully. Shika just grunted and headed out to the platform.

"Naru, Shikamaru. He's a killer and will do anything to win, but he's also a softie. Shall we start at $200?" Zabuza called out.

"Atiliuses camp calls" yelled a short stubby man.

"Menons camp raises to $400" called another man. Atiliuses camp didn't respond back.

"Sold to Menons camp" Zabuza shouted. "Now it's time for the last gladiator to come out" Sakura entered. She walked out with a huge smile. "Haruno, Sakura. She can take a man out with one punch or her powers. She's the first female gladiator ever. Any bids?" Zabuza smirked.

"Tsunade's camp of plush bunny's calls $1, 000, 000" yelled out the only other woman in the room.

"That's a big bid Tsunade, any challenges?" Nobody challenged. So Sakura's new owner was Tsunade owner of the camp of plush bunnies. The sale had finally finished. So everyone could pack up the very few items they had.

A lady was waiting at the front gates for Sakura. She stuck out her hand.

"Hi, the names Tsunade, I'm your new owner/friend. Now hurry come to the front of the carriage, we're headed to Konoha" Sakura nodded and climbed upfront. This was her first time being in the front of a carriage. It was really only a 10-minute drive to Konoha. Finally they arrived. It was beautiful. The building was a beige color. And the training grounds were well kept. The gladiator's walking outside looked in great shape.

"WOW, this place looks so cool" Sakura was star struck!

"Thanks, I try to make it look good and keep it up and running" Tsunade glanced over at Sakura. "I've had a special room prepared for you Sakura; We've never had a little girl as one of our gladiators before!" Tsunade smiled, "I'll show you to your room, we have to get up bright and early in the morning. So we can all head over to Mangeria's arena." Tsunade took Sakura's hand and led her into the building. It was fit for a god or goddess! She gently pulled Sakura along. "Here we are!" Gently she pulled open the door. It was PINK!

"Yay, pink is so awesome, your the bestest person ever" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"There's a nightgown on the bed, put it on. I'll wait out here for you." Sakura walked up to the bd. It had a sparkly pink comforter and Down pillows. She picked up the light purple cloth that had been resting on the bed. She pulled her other dress off, and placed the new one over her head. Sakura pulled open the door.

"How do I look Tsunade?" Sakura asked

"Pretty" Tsunade said in response. "So is your hair naturally curly like that?"

"No, it's usually straight and goes to my ankles." Sakura said while playing with her hair.

"Well, you go to sleep. I will come help you get ready for the battle tomorrow!" Tsunade explained

"Oh, goodnight" Sakura closed the door. The bed was calling her. She jumped right on into it and hid herself under the covers. "This bed is the comfiest bed I've ever been on!" She whispered, she slept really peacefully all night. The next morning Tsunade came in and started to lay things out while Sakura was sleeping.

"Wake-up sleepy head" Tsunade said softly into Sakura's ear.

"Stand up Sakura, I've got to help you change" laughed Tsunade. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed. "Zabuza has given you this beautiful robe, but the shoulder clip is Sorins." Tsunade pulled the shoulder clip off! "Here keep it as a treasure." Tsunade then clipped on her camps clip on shoulder piece. It had a pink bunny painted in the center. Sakura put on the beige dress/robe thing. Tsunade tied her ropes around Sakura's waste. Then she grabbed the cloth for her shoulder. It was a long purple piece of cloth that Tsunade draped over her shoulder then clipped it. "Now sit, I'm going your hair!"


	7. Welcome to Mangeria

Welcome to Mangeria

Tsunade took a pretty white brush out of her rope belt. She gently began to brush through Sakura's tangled hair.

"Your hair is soft to touch" Tsunade commented. Sakura began to blush!

"Thanks, I really love this robe/dress Zabuza gave me. Sometimes I wonder if Kakashi and Shika are doing ok. I'm going to see them at the battle, right?" Sakura asked

"What camps are they at?" Tsunade questioned

"Um, Shika is at Menons camp, and Kakashi is in... Oh ya the Royal Warriors Camp. I think?" Sakura stuttered

"I'm very sorry, but only your friend Shika will be there. Shizun's camp only competes at the coliseum in Rome. You will also compete in Rome once you've had your training," Tsunade explained to Sakura. "I'm done with your hair; now come on we have to go to the front gates. Since it's nice out I decided we all should walk to the arena," Tsunade held out her hand. "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Yes" Sakura smiled joyfully. Tsunade grabbed her by the hand and started to jog down the hall, not Sakura's idea of walking. "I thought you said we were walking?"

"OH, come on. We'll get to the front faster." They finally arrived at the front gates; men were lined up there waiting. They had sparkly pink chains around their wrists and ankles. "Come to the front with me." Tsunade assumed Sakura wanted to

"Ok" Sakura kindly accepted her offer. Tsunade turned to the men.

"Today we are headed to Mangeria's arena. Best of luck! Oh ya, and to all who are new here. I have a rule for myself. Once you have enough money to pay off your debt to me, you will be a free man or girl," Tsunade softly called out. "Move out." They all started to follow Tsunade and Sakura down the street. The town of Mangeria was no poor place. Everyone had big house units and nice yards though there was the odd poor family. Up ahead Sakura could see a medium sized stadium, the walls were a smoky white. There was also flower vines growing up the wall. When they entered Tsunade whispered to Sakura. "Stay over there and wait a couple minutes. OK?" She basically commanded Sakura

"Ok" Sakura nodded. Tsunade walked over with a set of keys, and began to unlock the chains on the men and wished them all good luck. After all the men headed out. Tsunade walked over to Sakura again. She pulled something out of her pocket.

"Here, this is a forehead protector. Since you probably don't want to where a helmet, I got you this," Tsunade grinned. Sakura took the cloth it had a metal part in the center and a bunny was painted in the middle. She tied it around her head.

"Thank you Tsunade, I fight for you," and with that Sakura ran to the gladiator spot. There were weapons layed out for you to take and sell. Sakura picked up the smallest sword. It was called a Gladius. Even though it was small it still weighed Sakura down. "Oh, well. This will have to do," Sakura sighed. "Now I'm ready." She walked over to a man and spoke up. "Um, ah. Could I enter a competition?" She asked

"You are Zada rank; there is a doubles battle open for your rank. It's against Acalis's gladiators."

"Sure, I'll enter!" She leaned against the wall as the man began to write information down.

"All right, Mangeria's Gladiators enter" he called out. Sakura and another man entered the building. They walked some stairs and exited the hall. Another man began to shout out to the people.

"Hello all. Welcome to Mangeria's battle stadium. Today you will see many new faces, the owner's have restocked with fresh blood-" the crowd laughed for no reason. "Today's first fight is a doubles match up with Acalis's gladiators Sarutobi, Asuma, and Dosu, Kinuta and our very own gladiators Kamizuki, Izumo and Haruno, Sakura from Tsunade's camp. Gladiators show yourselves, prepare for battle." Sakura entered and went to the center of the stadium; everything went into pure silence. "Ah yes. This is also our first battle that we will witness with a girl involved. A very young girl. Anyway, FIGHT!"

"Stand back Izumo, I'll spell gaze them" Sakura said in a worried tone, she hoped this would work. Ik weet dat ik verschillend, speciale bevoegdheid die ik ben ben met gezegend, kom vierde en doe wat you moet," Sakura chanted. Her hands glowed! "De scheerapparaat storm van bloesems" she yelled. The stadium crowd went dead silent, as Sakura's hands began shooting out razor sharp cherry blossom pedals. Soon Acalis's man called defeat.

"You may exit the arena." The voice called. Sakura left and walked down the narrow hall passage. The sign up man was waiting for them. He stuck something out at Sakura.

"Here is your cut, the rest goes to your debt" he explained.

"Thank you very much, sir" Sakura said politely. The sign up man looked surprised. No one ever said thanks.

"Your very welcome," he stuttered out. Sakura sat on her storage chest and eventually started to drift off to sleep.

"Mangeria's gladiator's head out" a voice yelled from a distance.

"Oh no, I'm going to be left behind!" Sakura yelled, she went at a dead run to catch up to them. "Wait up Tsunade" she yelled, suddenly the line stopped. Sakura ran to the front of the line.

"Your late Sakura" Tsunade said sounding cross.

"I'm very sorry Tsunade, I fell asleep" Sakura franticly tried to apologize.

"It's fine, now come on. We have to head back" Tsunade laughed a little and grabbed Sakura's hand. Then finally started to head over to the camp. Sakura gladly accepted Tsunade's hand, and for the whole walk had a huge smile plastered on her face. When they arrived back at the camp, it was late in the afternoon. The lot of them entered the camp. "Since my gladiator didn't do all that well in their battles, there will be late training tonight," Tsunade explained. Sakura yawned and headed over to dodge training. There was a woman waiting there.

"Hi I'm Kurenai, the training coach for this session."

"Haruno, Sakura pleased to meet you," Sakura greeted.

"Go into one of the booths and prepare yourself. You must dodge then punch, GOT IT?" Kurenai asked

"Hai" Sakura nodded and stepped into one of the booths. There was a tough wooden stick and a pole with training tape around it.

"Get into a ready stance and prepare" she shouted, Sakura got ready. The stick in the middle rotated around and hit Sakura in the face.

"OW" she shrieked.

"Well duck next time" sternly said Kurenai

"Ok, I'll try again" Sakura said perseveringly. The machine went again. The wooden bar swung, this time Sakura swiftly dodged it. "I DID IT!" She screamed happily out to no one in particular.

"Ok now, you just have to punch it" Sakura's smile changed to a frown. She kicked some pretend dirt.

"I'm ready" she sighed. The machines bar swung. Lazily she dodged and punched fiercely! Her fist left a mark in the wood.

"Wow, so you are ready. Move on to your room Haruno" Kurenai said seriously, Sakura bowed and skipped off to her room. Tsunade walked over to Kurenai.

"So she's fast and strong?" Tsunade asked

"Yes, we can take her to the coliseum tomorrow" Kurenai smiled.

"Good"

Sakura gently pried open the door; she yawned and picked up the new pair of PJ's off her bed. Slipping them on, there was a knock on the door. Cautiously she walked over and opened it. Tsunade stood there leaning against the wall. She shoved a paper into Sakura's hand and walked off without a word. Unfolding the paper Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

"The, the... coliseum" Sakura fainted!


	8. Who's There?

Hehe hello all my readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in forever. It's like I almost disappeared. Well although I may not update my other stories I'll try and keep this one going just for all my fans. So enjoy, I guess.

* * *

Early that morning Sakura woke-up lying on the floor. She had such a headache. Sakura propped herself up on to the wall.

"Uh…wha…what happened," she spoke to herself. Threw her unclear vision she seen a paper close by. Little by little she reached out and picked it up from the ground. She brought it close to her face and read silently. "Oh ya, I remember", she closed her eyes for a moment. She approached the desk in her room and sat in the brilliantly designed chair. Picking up the brush she began to run it threw her matted hair. It was a tedious job, but it got accomplished. Grabbing the clothes she had shed the night before Sakura put them on. Letting out a deep breath she opened the door and proceeded to the entrance. Having never looked around the place before Sakura made watchful observations. The wall was an amaranth pink style paint. "There is a lovely jasmine scent here, though it smells wonderful cherry is still my favorite." As she walked inhaling the aroma, finally she arrived. It was still mildly dark out. Sleepy men were sitting there waiting. Tsunade walked out from behind Sakura.

"Ok everyone into the back," she spoke softly yet loud enough for everyone to hear. The carriage was much nicer than the ones at Sorin. Sakura sat in the corner of the carriage. As soon as everyone was in Tsunade closed the door. None of the men showed any fear even though they knew there was a possibility of dieing.

"So how is everyone?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation. It was dead silent; all the men were mentally preparing themselves. "Fine then," she pouted. Hours past and Sakura was beginning to get antsy.

"We're almost there just hold up," one of the men whispered to Sakura.

"Ok, I'll try very hard to be patient," but Sakura was excited, worried and just couldn't sit still. She let out a sigh and lightly pressed her head against the carriage wall. They were on a gravel road, and it was so bumpy. Sakura had fallen asleep and was breathing very calmly. The noise of people awoke her. They were so strident. Sakura just wanted some peace and quiet.

"We're here, get ready everyone," Tsunade shouted sounding keyed up. Sakura laughed at Tsunade's giggyness. Though she was also just as excited, and was up on her feet. The carriage came to a sudden halt. Sakura was roughly thrown and hit the wall.

"Ow," she complained in her whiny child voice. The men were watching her and burst out laughing. "It's not funny Wees mooi, gooiend uw mij om," she cried in embarrassment. The back door opened up.

"Everybody out," Tsunade called. Sakura dove out the door, hitting the ground hard. Tsunade helped her up. "Are you ok there Sakura?" she asked

"I'm good, you?" Sakura laughed off the pain. Tsunade just had to laugh with her.

"Come on everyone, let's go inside" Tsunade exclaimed. They started to make their way up the stairs. It was a pretty log walk finally they reached the top. The coliseum was gorgeous. Their ground was paved in marble, there was an armor store and this was all for the gladiators. Sakura noticed a pile of free items, a doctor and a man with a sign up sheet. "Sakura you come with me, the rest of you head out and get prepared to fight," she told them.

"Yes mam," they answered back. While all the gladiators headed out, Sakura stayed behind.

"What is it Tsunade?" she questioned

"I'm going to get you new battle equipment," she plainly stated

"Ok," Sakura followed Tsunade into the store area. There was a large selection.

"First of all you need some kind of forehead protector as a helmet," Tsunade told Sakura: she nodded. Sakura walked over and picked up a pale green one that had a leaf symbol on the metal part and two wings on either side. She placed it on top of Sakura's head instead of the on her forehead.

"This one," Sakura admired herself in a cracked mirror.

"Ok, now you need a sword, but that has already been taken care of for you." A man came out with a long shiny sword. "I call it Tyrnea rad (rahd) (Children of leaf in elven). Sakura took it in her frail hands: it was so heavy it caused her to drop the sword to the ground. "Oh you'll grow into it" Tsunade laughed. "And the last thing you need is arm protectors."

"Kay," Sakura looked for the lightest ones. She found a pair of Persian green ones. She strapped them to her arms. They really weighed her down. "I'm done," Sakura struggled to say.

"Okay. I'll pay, you go fight" and Tsunade left it at that. Sakura dragged herself to the sign up man, trying to breath she said,

"I'm here to fight!"

"Alright, now there is a team battle about to start. Shall I enter you?" he asked

"Yes please sir" she responded

"Alrighty, Mangeria's gladiators enter the arena. You too Atilueses gladiators." Hearing that name Sakura looked for Shikamaru, but he was not there. She hung her head. Somehow her feet brought her to the entrance door the battle arena.

"ENTER!" One of the guards yelled. Letting out a deep breath she walked in. There were two of Tsunade's warriors behind her. The announcer started to talk. Sakura gazed over the crowd to see if anybody she knew was there. Suddenly her eyes stopped. There were two onyx black eyes staring her down. A chill went up Sakura's spine. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her breath was short. Almost immediately she turned around to escape the eyes.

"Alright gladiators fight," yelled the announcer. It was time to jump into action and Sakura knew it. Her mind kept wondering which spell she could use. She just stood there and thought while her teammates fought.

"I know!" She shouted out. "Ik weet dat ik verschillend en speciaal ben. Machten met die ik bleesed ben komen voor de dag en doen wat u moet," she chanted. Her body began to glow. She turned her face away from the crowd for a moment then looked back, there was a gem on her exposed forehead. "De rooskleurige wolk van stevige goedheid," she yelled in her ominous voice. A French rose pink cloud appeared before her. "GO!" The cloud obeyed. It split into three. Going at top speeds it surrounded the opponents. They started to scream. "De vrijlating." The cloud disappeared showing three knocked out men. The boy from before looked very interested.

"Congratulations Mangeria's gladiators, you have won. Please exit the arena," the announcer called. Sakura came out feeling very proud. All those people were cheering for her. After descending the stairs Sakura stood in front of the sign up man.

"Good job, here is 20,000 aureus, enjoy," he told her. Her face lit up. She had never ever seen so much money in her entire life. She let out a small giggle and went to find a chest that had been assigned as hers. She took off all her equipment except for her forehead protector and sword.

"What a relief my back is killing me," she sighed very loudly. "Some of my magic is used up, but I should be ok for another battle." She walked back over to the sign up man. "Hi, can I do another fight?" she asked

"There's only one battle left and I know you'll like it," he smirked

"What is it?" she questioned

"It's a hunting game, be the hunter or get killed," he laughed manically

"Uh, I've decided not to sign up," Sakura gulped

"To late, hahahahaha," he held his stomach and laughed hard. Sakura's face went pale. "You will face three bulls."

"No, that's quite all right" she cried

"Mangeria's gladiator enter the ring," he yelled into Sakura's ear. He shoved her through the doorway. She was so upset; she could never kill an innocent animal. Tears were forming in her eyes. Then she remembered. There was three knock out crystals in her sword "Tyrnea rad."

"I am so smart," she laughed to herself. She entered the ring trying not to smile, but she blew that one when she started to laugh.

"Ahah, we do have one brave gladiator here today. Everyone this is Haruno, Sakura. She is the first female gladiator to step into this very stadium. Please lets give her a warm welcome and wish her luck for the battle of the bulls," the announcer cheered. Sakura went to the middle of the ring and bowed. "Release the first bull!" he shouted, some bars raised and a mad bull ran out, but it wasn't that big.

"This will be a cinch," she whispered to no one in particular, but suddenly the bull appeared behind her. It charged and hit her in the back! She fell forward coughing up blood. Sticking her sword into the ground she used it as support to get up to her knees. Her hair covered her body so no one could see her bloody mess. Picking up herself she lifter her sword over her head. The bull was running towards her again. It was close now. She tapped it on the head the Tyrnea rad. The bull fell over and a new bigger one was released! "Oh no, not another one," she sighed, but when she looked at her sword only one knock out crystal remained, she was in big trouble. After knocking out the second bull she needed to come up with another plan. "Ik weet dat ik verschillend ben. Speciale bevoegdheid die ik ben gezegend met, kom voor de dag en doe wat u moet," she did an incantation. This time something else happened, her whole body changed. Her skin pure white, curly long hair, long flowing white dress and a half green half pink gem on her forehead. The ground underneath her now looked holy and sacred. "Please be tame beast," she whispered to the huge bull. The bull was under some kind of spell, it started to lick her cheek. "Come on." Suddenly she changed back. To tired to move! The bull managed to get Sakura on it's back and carry her out of the ring.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers!

**Pinky101: **Thank you, here is the update!

**Blackrose4ever:** I'm glad you like it

**Punkrock Sakura: **well Sasuke's eyes are in this chapter, but he will start appearing more soon

**Sakura Angel 4eva:** Here is the update

**Sexy.Black.Neko:** Yay I'm glad you like it so far

**Els1234:** Of course Sakura is gunna kick she is my fav. Charrie!


End file.
